Shy
by Ivorosy
Summary: Hinata es un chico tímido y sumiso que por varios factores termina en la militar. Neji, su superior, siempre lo insulta y humilla frente a los otros cadetes. Hasta ese día que una chica de luceros azules y cabello dorado lo defiende, siendo los dos castigados y con ello dando comienzo un lazo completamente inesperado. NaruHina Gender Bender. AU. Capítulo único.


**_Aclaraciones: _**_Kishimoto Masashi, ese mangaka japonés es responsable de los personajes presentados, aunque les haya cambiado de sexo; no importa, siguen protegidos con su copyrigth. La narración que sigue, por otra parte sí es completamente mía. __Capítulo único._

**_ Advertencias: _**_AU. Cambio de sexos o "gender bender" aplicados sólo a la pareja enfocada, en este caso, NaruHina. OoC. Vocabulario soez. Etc. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

S **H** _**Y**_

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Por Ivorosy_

_._

_._

_._

Neji le escupe unas cuantas gotitas de saliva en la cara; con esos gritos incesantes, férreos y cohibentes. De nuevo lo humilla frente a la formación. No es ni será la última vez. Hinata se lo tiene que aguantar y controlar; sorprendentemente, no ése nulo impulso de querer asestarle un puñetazo en la nariz a su superior, como la mayoría andaría pensando, sino esas ganas de llorar por lo bajos e hirientes insultos dirigidos a su persona que, aunque se los hubiera estado repitiendo desde que inició en la escuela militar hace un par de semanas, seguían siendo igual de ofensivos y lacerantes como el primer día. Tardaría en acostumbrarse a esos apelativos, seguro.

¿Y qué hacía un muchacho como él en la militar? Alguien como Hinata Hyūga, cuyo carácter es tan tranquilo y modesto, sensible y humilde, solidario y endeble, cohibido y callado; en resumen, alguien con cero perfil para aguantar estar en un lugar como aquel. Bueno, su padre lo envió allí, deseaba que su primogénito fuera alguien de entereza y autoridad, alguien con un rango mayor justo como lo fue él en sus tiempos. Pero sencillamente le valió que su hijo no pegara ni de chiste en ese entorno tan hostil y demandante como la milicia.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, Hyūga! — continua bramando Neji.

El pobre muchacho agredido no hace más que encorvarse ligeramente, y un poco, igualmente, encogiendo los hombros. Quiere cerrar los ojos por temor, pero el mismo sentimiento también se lo impide. Los demás cadetes, por otro lado, continúan firmes, mirando a un punto fijo, como si aquellos estrepitosos alaridos no fueran más que inexistentes y ajenos –que esto último, no era del todo falso–. Hombres y mujeres están en la alineación, sin distinción y de manera igualitaria se combinan los unos con los otros. También parece, hay desde pequeños jóvenes, como el niño Konohamaru de doce años, hasta adolecentes grandulones como Chouji Akimichi, de dieciocho años. Algunos tragan un poco de saliva, miedosos de que les suceda lo mismo que al chico Hyūga. Otros se sienten impotentes, pues se ponen en los zapatos de la víctima y siendo más impulsivos y descarriados, desean darle en los bajos al querido superior Neji. No obstante, la mayoría parece más indiferente y perdidos en sus meras cavilaciones, intentando ignorar el espectáculo que se monta.

—¡Qué demonios hace una persona tan patética y lamentable en un lugar como este! ¡No eres más que un marica meón y mediocre! ¡Mírate, tiemblas como un maldito conejo acorralado! ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando, firme la cabeza, soldado!

Tener cara a cara al castaño de Neji no es lo más reconfortante ni agradable, mucho menos aún cuando este te come vivo con sus aullidos. Hinata se yergue como poste y cogiendo aire en sus pulmones exclama:

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Sí qué, imbécil?

— ¡Señor, sí señor!

Neji rodea con paso calculado y recio al joven que desde que miró de lejos tan tímido y pusilánime, cuya imagen se vio reflejada en sus actividades y desempeño académico en los inicios de su llegada, le causó una sensación de asco y odio, suficiente como para traerlo de su encargo y mira por casi todo el tiempo. Detestaba a las personas como Hinata Hyūga, así, justo como ellas, tan débiles y sumisas. Ahora lo pisoteaba por no haber terminado las treinta lagartijas que demandó hacer.

—Soldado, quiero que diga que eres un inútil bueno para nada y la cosa más lamentable que ha pisado jamás esta academia—ordena Neji, una vez dándole la vuelta completa al muchacho y encarándolo otra vez. Hinata por supuesto no responde. Pudiera ser que tuviera el autoestima en un nivel muy cuestionable y hasta lamentable, pero todavía no llegaba a tal punto y extremo de decir aquello en voz fuerte y clara a los cuatro vientos. Neji nota eso y por supuesto su ira e impaciencia sube hasta sus orejas— ¡Venga, dilo!

—Eres un puto abusador.

Al parecer, alguien llega a su límite. No fue Hinata quien soltó esa oración que le dan justo donde más le duelen al superior Neji. Lo insólito y más admirable del caso, es que fue una mujer quien lo dijo.

— ¿Qué dijo, Uzumaki?

Neji ya se había puesto frente a frente de la titular de tan bragadas palabras. Hinata no puede controlar virar el cuello para verla. Sí, era ella, Naruko Uzumaki. La soldado más problemática, altanera, parlanchina y audaz de la tropa. Esa que está y no está en su mismo nivel, pues a pesar de ser considerada así mismo como el peor de los cadetes, en niveles de comportamiento y personalidades eran dos polos opuestos. Porque ella era más valiente, más perseverante y cuyo ego no se permitía pisotear con facilidad. Hinata la notó desde siempre, y no hacerlo era muy difícil por lo extrovertida que era. Mentiría si digiera que esa chica no le causaba admiración y toda su atención.

Está tan sorprendido que fuera la que se animaría a retar a Neji de esa forma, más siendo que de una u otra manera, lo defendía de auto humillarse ratos atrás. Y no solamente él está estupefacto, todos, absolutamente todos se hallan en la misma sintonía, no creyendo que esa mujer llegara tan lejos.

En primera fila, con sus hermosos ojos azules mirando al frente, ignorando la amenazante cara de su superior que está a centímetros de su persona; oculta una sonrisa, sonrisa de satisfacción que se ve reflejada en su mirar por insultar a Neji de aquel modo.

— Repite lo que has dicho, Uzumaki—sisea con esa voz iracunda.

Naruko sonríe sutilmente y con la misma fachada de soldado bien portado, repite:

— ¡Dije que es un puto abusador, señor!

—Quiero cincuenta, Uzumaki.

—Cincuenta qué, señor—esta vez la chica gira un poco el cuello, siendo esto un claro gesto altivo al mirar directamente a Neji con esa confianza desbordando en sus ojos. Neji sonríe enojado y se ve de lejos que ya piensa en algo sumamente cruel e inhumano como castigo para ésa mujer.

—Cincuenta vueltas a la cancha, sin descanso y al mismo trote. Sí cree que por ser mujer le tendré clemencia, está equivocada. Hoy no comerá, ni mucho menos cenará. ¿Escuchó, solado?

— ¡Señor, sí señor!

Y terminada dicha frase hecha a trotar a toda la cancha, cincuenta veces. No sin antes, mandarle una _miradita con guiño_ cómplice a Hinata.

De más está decir, que el joven muchacho queda hipnotizado y atolondrado por esos claros y vivaces luceros azules que, por primera vez, se dirigieron a él. El superior Neji termina con la formación, anticipando obligar a Hinata terminar sus treinta lagartijas inconclusas, amenazándolo de que sí no termina haría sesenta y así consecutivamente. El muchacho no lo queda más remedio que atender a lo dicho y ponerse a ejercer tan duro trabajo desde el inicio. No le molesta del todo quedarse allí en el patio contando en voz alta las flexiones que hacía con Neji como su vigía, pues también se quedó con la chica quién seguía trotando y también siendo supervisada por el mismo cretino. La diferencia de castigos era grande, Hinata termina por obvias razones antes que la chica que al parecer iba en su vigésima vuelta.

—Bien, soldado. Puede irse a comer—concede Neji, una vez Hinata termina su labor con arduo esfuerzo. Ya suda y hasta jadea y Neji reprueba eso con una negación de cabeza.

Antes de partir a los comedores, echa un efímero vistazo a Naruko, que ahora no hace más que concentrarse en su trote, pues al igual que el ya está cansada, pero ella a diferencia de Hinata, debe continuar con la angustiosa tarea. Se siente algo culpable, verla así bajo el potente sol corriendo varios y muchos kilómetros sin sosiego. No comerá ni cenará, ruega de que Neji no sea tan maldito y la deje sin agua también, eso sería el colmo absoluto. Naruko ya no presta más atención a su entorno y parece poco a poco perderse en sí misma en el calor de los rayos calurosos del astro mayor. Se deshidrata y cada vez está más roja de los mofletes.

— ¿Sigues aquí? ¡Ya lárgate a comer! —Exclama Neji, cuya presencia del joven chico le incoa a irritar.

—P-Pero, ella…

— Lo que le pase no es de tú incumbencia. ¡Largo! Antes de que te ponga a correr junto a esa escoria.

Hinata se turba por la amenaza. Pero increíblemente no se mueve, sus pies no parecen responderle. Sí, continua sintiéndose mal por él y por Naruko. Piensa que por él es que esa chica está sufriendo, e imagina que es él quien debería ocupar ese puesto. Además, esa mirada y sonrisa que le envió momentos atrás; su corazón late a prisa de sólo rememorar esa dulce imagen. Siempre había querido hablarle, acercarse a ella y expresarle que sus actos y actitudes les inspiran coraje. Más que eso, su presencia _le toca de muchas maneras_. Siempre, como se dijo, fue dueña de su atención desde el comienzo. Aheleaba que ella se fijara en él mínimo una vez, pero era tan tímido y poco atrevido que de la misma forma que deseaba ser objeto de interés de la rubia, también deseaba que su existencia pasara desapercibida. Siempre un muchacho tan contradictorio.

Pero estando en esa situación, deja de lado esas paradojas y mira fijo a la chica que no para de trotar. Por fin Naruko lo tuvo en cuenta, su deseo y miedo se hizo realidad. Y ahora, quién sabe de dónde, quién sabe cómo, pero toma todo el coraje posible, e inmutable argumenta:

—Sí, sí quiero.

— ¿Qué ha dicho, Hyūga? —espeta incrédulo. Frunce el ceño y contiene unos rígidos dedos. Hinata traga un poco de saliva para poder continuar hablando.

—Que quiero acompañar a Uzumaki en su castigo, señor.

—Denegado, lárguese a comer de una vez, Hyūga.

—Pero señor, por favor, permítamelo—chilla casi suplicante. Su superior hace una especie de un disgustado gruñido ante el inesperado valor del muchacho. Luego, una idea maliciosa cruza por su mente, provocando una sonrisa pequeña y retorcida.

— Eres un idiota, Hyūga. El más grande y colosal imbécil que me he topado en mi vida. Pero sí eso quiere, adelante. Igualmente no comerá ni cenará. Será el castigo completo o nada, ¿Todavía quiere acompañarla o retira lo dicho?

—Sí señor.

— ¿Sí qué?

—Sí quiero hacerle compañía a Uzumaki, señor.

—Pues adelante, soldado—invita a pasar con una mano, en un ademán bastante fingido de afabilidad.

Y va, va hacia ella, se coloca junto a esta y Naruko al notar la presencia del muchacho a su lado, el acto reflejo de abrir la boca, pasmada e inquisitiva aparece en su cara. Hinata no la mira, pues presiente que si lo hace se tornará tan rojo como un tomate y no tendrá el valor de continuar con lo que tan fervientemente se propuso. Las piernas y el corazón le oscilan, tener a la chica que pensó siempre tendría a una distancia mínima de un metro, ahora, la tenía a sólo centímetros. Y es una sensación que le azora y excita el alma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hyūga? Te creí comiendo con el resto en los comedores—dice con dificultad, jadeando y respirando profundamente. Hinata ya se pone rojo, y no se sabe diferenciar sí es por el sol, la actividad física o la chica que le dirige la palabra. Quizá, todas a la vez. Y con voz ronca y apenas perceptible le responde:

—L-Le dije al superior que quería compartir el castigo contigo.

Naruko iza las cejas y pone cara extrañada. Sigue cansada y sedienta, pero eso no le impide hacer gestos muy característicos de ella.

— ¿Por qué alguien querría algo tan tonto?

—Pues porque… Es mi culpa que estés corriendo.

—Que boberías dices, Hyūga—bufa sin convicciones, lo que deja al muchacho más tímido y avergonzado—. Eres un chico muy extraño, más de lo que pensé, de veras. Fui yo quién insulto al superior Neji,y sí por decirle _puto abusador_ tengo que correr otras cincuenta vueltas, lo haría con gusto.

De cualquier manera, aquella respuesta y explicación dejan algo decepcionado y hasta agüitado a Hinata. Situación que, por muy raro que parezca, la despistada y nada fijada Naruko logra notar.

—Ah…Entonces, he interpretado mal.

Es cuando la chica se siente un poco mal por lo dicho, pues entiende que el joven muchos amigos no tiene. Puede que en gran parte si lo haya hecho por joder a Neji, cosa que le traía molestando como una piedra en el culo desde hace tiempo. Pero también, intentaba dejar que el muy soquete de su superior, parara de atormentar al pobre de Hinata que era su flanco principal para fastidiar.

— No. No mal entiendas, odio a la gente como ese imbécil—quiso aclarar Naruko—. Y a ti ya te traía de bajada, sólo exprese mi pensar y de paso intenté que ese cabrón te dejara de gritar, odio que grite, de veras. Además, tú me agradas, siendo que esta es la primera vez que cruzo oficialmente palabra contigo. Pero que importa, eres esa clase de persona que de sólo verla me cae bien. Quién sabe porqué.

Esa otra replica tuvo la contradictoria reacción en Hinata que la pasada. Ahora se sentía feliz. Caerle bien a Naruko, era más de lo que podría anhelar. Y sin siquiera haberse tratado mucho. No supo que contestar, pero dijo lo primero que su cabecita pudo articular.

—Ah, pues, bueno…Yo…Gracias.

— ¿De qué? ¿De ponerte a correr junto conmigo? —intenta reír, pero la fatiga impide que lo haga como debería.

—No lo sé con exactitud.

—Eh, Raro—lo dice con escepticismo. Hinata le daba respuestas muy peculiares. En un último esfuerzo, intenta plantearle otra pregunta al bonachón que tiene a su lado. Una interrogante que desde hace unos momentos y días pasados le surgió cuando se fijaba en el joven—. Por cierto, desde el otra vez te quería hacer una pregunta.

— ¿C-Cómo?

— ¡Ustedes dejen de hablar y sigan trotando! — reprende el superior Neji que al fin se da cuenta de la charla de ambos. Había estado distraído hablando con otras personas de alto rango, que apenas prestaba poca y nada de atención a sus sancionados. Los jóvenes callan de inmediato y continúan con la cansada jornada. Total, pocas vueltas ya quedan y están cerca de la meta.

Para cuando terminan, los dos están acabados. Más Naruko quién realizó las cincuenta vueltas completas, que Hinata quién llego por la mitad. Mueren de sed y hasta sufren de una ligera insolación. Neji los libera y les permite tomar agua, al menos tan cruel no resultó. Es cuando Hinata se percata de que, su insolación de él es leve, pero la de Naruko no tanto. La mujer no puede levantarse del lugar donde se dejó caer pesadamente. El chico, desesperado, la toma entre sus brazos, la carga con cuidado y gentiliza y la lleva al interior de las instalaciones, donde la acuesta sobre uno de los sillones, le eleva un poco las piernas (pues tenía vagas ideas de que hacer en ese tipo de casos) y busca agua bien fría. Por suerte Naruko está consciente y después de sentirse un poco mejor, le agradece los cuidados al muchacho.

— Gracias, Hinata, eres un gran chico. Te pagaré esto de algún modo.

— N-No es necesario, no te preocupes.

Pero Naruko no es de las que habla por hablar, y de que cumple su palabra, lo hace. Y así fue. Entrada la noche, Hinata moría de hambre; la tripa le rugía como nunca y como no, pues fue privado de la comida y de la cena, pero no fue privado de sus deberes y obligaciones. Mucho trabajo y nada de comida no eran buena combinación. Se preguntó entonces, como estaría Naruko, sí estaría igual que él, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño debido a la mordaz hambre. Incluso su compañero de cuarto, Kiba, se quejó del ruido que producía el estómago del Hyūga.

—Perdona Kiba…En verdad lo siento.

—Ya que, ¿Qué más puedo hacer aparte de quejarme? — se resigna su compañero con un suspiro. Está en la litera superior y mira el techo adormilado— Pero todo es tú culpa por querer quedar bien ante una chica—apunta y reclama. Hinata ya se puso rojo, pues sabe de qué _chica_ hablan. Kiba continúa con sus gemidos—: ¡Y luego una como Naruko! Esa problemática, eso es lo único que hace, atraer problemas. Mínimo le hubieras echado el ojo a una menos escandalosa.

Hinata se cubre con las cobijas, pues aunque nadie mire su bochorno, igualmente lo oculta.

—N-No, no digas eso por favor. Naruko no me gusta de ese modo, te equivocas, es sólo qué…

— ¡Bah! Como si no fueras obvio. Deja de negar lo innegable, Hinata. Te gusta y punto—dictamina petulante, se gira a la derecha y cierra los ojos ignorando sí hay una futura replica de Hinata, pues a esas alturas tiene tanto sueño como para que le interese comenzar una discusión sobre los sentimientos del muchacho. Y el joven Hyūga está tan azorado que no encuentra palabras para negar lo que para su desgracia, es evidente.

Pasa media hora, y Kiba parece ya haber caído a los brazos de Morfeo, pues suelta uno que otro ronquido sordo. Desgracia o dicha, la panza de Hinata está tan vacía que exige alimento de un modo que incluso llega a doler. Y no puede pegar el ojo y ya no es lejano llegar al estado de la desesperación. Es cuando oye, escucha como se abre la puerta de su cuarto, en un apenas audible chirrido. Al inicio se asusta, piensa que es un animal o un fantasma, el bulto que entra por la hendidura. No grita o llama a su compañero, ya que está tan petrificado por la sorpresa. Entonces espera y es cuando una cara se asoma por el borde de su cama. Esos ojos azules, tan claros y cristalinos que logra ver su imagen a través de ellos.

—N-Naruko—bisbisea—Qué…Quiero decir, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Shhh. No hagas mucho ruido—silencia la muchacha aún a gachas. Luego saca una bolsa de tela y se la extiende en la cama, Hinata ya se había incorporado para ello—. Ten, te traje unos bocadillos. Me he colado a la cocina de la cafetería y he hurtado un par de panes, leches y cereales.

—Pero, Naruko…

—Shhh—vuelve a callar—. Seguro estás tan hambriento como yo. La tripa no me dejo de sonar en todo el día, de veras. Tú deber estar igual, por eso te traje algo de mi botín.

—No tenías porqué—dice Hinata cogiendo con cuidado un panecillo integral con algo de crema condensada en el centro. Mira con duda el bocado—. Es arriesgado, podrían atraparte y entonces…

—No te preocupes por eso, aquí los superiores tienen el sueño más pesado que un anciano de cien años, nadie se dará cuenta—explica susurrando, alentando a Hinata a comer, y este no lo tiene que pensar mucho pues el hambre puede más que la razón. Naruko sonríe mientras lo ve mordisquear y disfrutar del pan. Suerte que está oscuro, si no, hubiera advertido el sonrojo del muchacho—. Por cierto, ¿quién es tú compañero? —pregunta la chica, recordando que todos tienen que compartir habitación. Ella compartía con Sakura, así que echa un fugaz vistazo a la litera de arriba, frunce los labios—. Ah, Kiba. El tonto Kiba. En fin, sigue comiendo.

Hinata teme que Naruko despierte a Kiba, pero no sucede. Piensa que Naruko debe ser muy sigilosa o el castaño tener el sueño igual de gordo que los superiores pues ni se inmuta. La rubia regresa con él y lo hace a un lado, se sube a la cama, quedando en el extremo opuesto del colchón, encogiéndose un poco al tener otra cama encima. Hinata siente un hormigueo en el vientre y ya no es por el hambre, eso podía hasta jurarlo. Pero intenta parecer normal, continua probando bocado, saciando y calmando el apetito de hace rato. Y Naruko no le quita los ojos de encima.

—Hinata, ¿No es nombre de niña?

—Es neutral, se puede usar para ambos. Aunque creo que es más común en las mujeres.

—Ya veo. Significa lugar soleado, ¿verdad?

—Ajá.

—Que bien, amo los lugares soleados. Son relajantes y cálidos. No calurosos sino cálidos. ¿Entiendes?

y Hinata le voltea a ver, y se ve nuevamente reflejado en sus azules ojos, desvía la mirada rápidamente. Naruko luxa levemente el cuello, así como cachorro confundido.

—Sí, eso te quería preguntar hace rato.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo mucho?

Y esa pregunta casi hace detener el corazón del joven, siendo pillado tan rápido y desprevenido. La rubia espera respuesta y Hinata dice muchas cosas sin sentido.

—No, yo…Este, ¿Qué?

—Vamos, te he sorprendido varias veces, de veras. Cuando te miró tú me desvías la mirada, me haces pensar que soy un bicho raro, o que tú eres el bicho raro, ¿Eres así con toda la gente?

—Algo así, es que… Yo, no soy bueno tratando con la gente.

—Eres tímido—concluye Naruko mostrando sus dientes blancos, un gesto demasiado inocente. Hinata baja la cabeza y mira la comida debajo de su pecho.

—S-Sí… Lo siento.

— ¿De qué te disculpas, tontuelo? ¿De ser tímido? Hombre, a mí me gusta mucho la gente como tú.

Lo siguiente que sucedió sólo Hinata sabe lo que sintió. Dejó de respirar por casi un minuto, y la sangre se le subió hasta la coronilla, pues Naruko se había abalanzado sobre él, cogiéndolo en un fuerte y estrecho abrazo. Pegando moflete con moflete. Naruko se despegó un poco, y no siendo suficiente con el abrazo, también le asestó un brusco beso en la mejilla del muchacho. Hinata queda tan tieso como la piedra y Naruko suelta:

—Tímidos y raritos, esos deberían ser mis más cercanos amigos. De ahora en adelante serás mi amigo, ¿vale?

Y claro que obtendría una respuesta positiva, entre tartamudeos y palabras sin conexión aparente. Porque, no podría decirle que no a esa hermosa chica. Y siendo ahora su amigo, se aseguraría de protegerla y velar por ella. Aunque, pedía de favor, que esa mujer le tuviera un poco de compasión y que notará que a cada momento que pasará lo tendría más encadenado y con más sentimientos desbordando los limites.

_"Por favor, mi amiga, ten piedad de mí y ve lo que siento por ti"_

Y un día no muy lejano, ella sostuvo su mano, entrelazando sus delgados dedos con los gruesos y ásperos de él, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.

.

.

.

* * *

**Shy*:** Tímido, en inglés.

* * *

**N/A: **No sé qué carajo salió, pero esto salió. Desde hace mucho le traía ganas de hacer un NaruHina "gender bender". Y la idea surgió después de escuchar "Shy" de Sonata Arctica. Sólo que no tenía un escenario o desarrollo fijo para empezar, y luego de ver una escena de "Child's play 3" mejor conocido como "Chucky, el muñeco diabólico 3" (Sí, así está de grave está mi imaginación xD). Donde Andy conoce a De Silva, me llegó la inspiración y escenario donde desarrollaría el fic, y sí, tome una escena prestada de la película, LOL. En fin, esto salió, y espero fuera de tú agrado y calidad. Aunque admito que el final no me terminó de convencer pues fue necesario para no hacer el relato tan largo al sólo ser un one shot. En fin, se agradecen los reviews, pues sí la historia te gustó, nada me haría más feliz que sí me lo haces saber, es el único favor que pido al haber escrito y compartido esto contigo. En caso contrario, si no te gusto o tienes observaciones, recomendaciones o alguna crítica constructiva que hacerme, no te lo guardes e igualmente coméntamelo, pues lejos estaré de enojarme o hacerme sentir mal, al contrario, me ayudarías a seguir mejorando y/o saber diferentes criterios. Sin más, besos húmedos y abrazos de oso, _Ivorosy._


End file.
